


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before Season Two, F/M, I know, M/M, Revised Version, and it is officially break until the end of next month, but I have had this story since like forever, cause college life takes up too much time, just trying to get back into writing, that was like forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally uploaded to FanFiction and I have finally decided to revise the story a tad and upload it here.</p>
<p>Stiles and Jayden make the best out of not having Derek home for yet another Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

 

“Jayden,” Stiles calls after the little boy who was exploring the unknown depths of the boxes that contain Christmas decorations. Hearing his father’s voice, little Jayden looks up at the older man, causing a long strand of tinsel to slide off of the boy’s head. Stiles smiles at the sight of his son. “Can you grab that ornament over there?” It was Stiles’ favorite because of the trails of glitter that dust the smooth surface of the multicolored sphere. When the afternoon sun would peak itself through the windows of the Hale house, different array of colors would dance across the walls. It was the first ornament that he and Derek had chosen and placed on the tree the first Christmas they were together.

Little Jayden fought for his freedom as the decoration’s claws tried to keep him captive, a forever slave of Tinsel Town. He reaches for the ornament, grabbing it and handing it over to his father. “Here you go daddy.”

“Thanks buddy.” A quick ruffling of Jayden’s hair before turning back to the tree that stood in front of the main window of the first floor, illuminating house and wilderness. It was a speck of color in the vast forest begging for the blanket of snow that would never come.

“Daddy?” Jayden’s voice is small as he addresses Stiles, who is focused on placing the ornament in the perfect spot on the tree.

“Mhm?”

“When is papa coming home?” The little boy’s voice starts to shake and electric blue eyes start to fill with unshed tears. Stiles’ attention snaps towards Jayden. Ornaments are placed on the floor and forgotten as Stiles wraps his comforting arms around Jayden’s little form.

“Jayden,” Stiles tightens his grip slightly as he tries to hold back tears. “Your papa is a very busy man. He’ll be home as soon as he can.” Jayden lets out a sniffle.

_It has been about two years since Derek left to fight in the war. At the time, little Jayden was only four and did not completely understand what was happening. All that the boy knew was that it was not good. Jayden could see the tears in both of the main men he looked up to and his papa had two large bags at his feet, stuffed to the brim with clothes._

_Derek kneels to the floor to get eyelevel with his son. “Take care of daddy for me, ok? I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” The lump in the raven haired man’s throat grew and the two most important people in his life were brought in close for another hug, the last hug the three would share for the next couple of years._

Stiles’ flashback is interrupted with the voice of Jayden asking to make cookies for the visitor that will drop by in a few short hours. “Daddy, can we make cookies?” Standing, Stiles stretches his legs and watches as Jayden runs off into the kitchen. “Come on! Santa needs cookies!”

Smiling slightly at his son’s impatience, Stiles finally enters the kitchen. “Ok, what kind of cookies do you want to make buddy?”

“Chocolate chip!” Jayden shouts in excitement. He takes the last few remaining steps to the stool by the counter and tries to wiggle his way onto the contraption. Stiles helps Jayden, then turns to grab the necessary ingredients.

"First we have to-"Stiles begins as he turns to face his son again, but started laughing at the sight in front of him. Jayden was trying to put the sugar and flour into the bowl but missed, getting the ingredients everywhere, making him as white as a ghost.

Laughing, Stiles hugged his son. "I think you missed the bowl."

The boy, covered in flour and sugar, looked up at his father with those electrifying blue eyes and shrugged.

_'He's definitely Derek's son'_ Stiles thought to himself. He was brought out of his own thoughts when Jayden started tugging on his shirt. Stiles looked down at the little boy in front of him and before he could ask what he wanted, Jayden threw flour at him. The boy's father was shocked at his son's actions. _'He is_ definitely _Derek's son'_

"It is on little guy" Stiles said as he grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at his son. The two continued to throw flour at each other while they ran around the kitchen trying to dodge the flying powder.

Jayden ran around and under the kitchen table laughing and squealing in delight. Seeing an escape route, Jayden darted from under the table only to be grabbed by his dad.

"Gotcha little one!" Stiles said laughing.

Jayden squealed. "Daddy put me down." He tried struggling free of his dad but the grip was too tight. "Daddy!" Jayden couldn't help his laughter as his dad continued to carry him. Stiles finally put Jayden down on the flour covered counter.

"I think we should clean up now, don't you?" Stiles asked his son.

Jayden, pondering a thought, looks down at a pile of flour, looks to his dad, then back up at the flour. With a wide smile, he picks up the handful of flour and throws it at his dad.

"It's so on now." The flour fight continued well into the night. The two continue laughing and goofing around for the rest of the night.

Finally after the entire kitchen looks like a snow blizzard came through, Stiles manages to calm Jayden down, give him a much needed bath and put him to bed. Stiles walked back down stairs to the kitchen. He looks around the flour-covered room, not wanting to clean this entire mess.

'Better get started now.' He thought to himself. Grabbing the broom and dust pan, Stiles set to work to get the room presentable once again.

\---

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Stiles, fast asleep leaning against the counter, feels Jayden tugging on his still flour covered shirt. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Mhmm, what is it Jayden?" Stiles slurs as he is brought back to the land of the conscious.

"Daddy! Santa came last night! There are presents!" Jayden’s little form shook with excitement.

Stiles looked at his son with a confused look _. 'I didn't put any presents out, how could there be…’_ Stiles briskly walked into the living room to be welcomed with dozens of presents under the luscious green Christmas tree.

Jayden ran behind his dad to the tree and randomly picked a present up and started to rip off the wrapping.

"Daddy! Come open presents with me!" Jayden said with joy evident in his voice. He patted the empty spot next to him so his dad knew exactly where to sit. The doe-eyed man sat down next to his son, who had a pile of wrapping paper surrounding him in a fort-like manner.

After about ten minutes, Jayden had opened all of his presents that had his name on it. However, there was still one present left. ‘Stiles’ was delicately inscribed on the tag.

"Daddy, I think this one is for you" Jayden picked up the lonely package and carried it over to his dad. Stiles was now more confused than ever. _'How in the world did all of the presents get here when I fell asleep at the counter last night and how did one get here with my name on it?'_

Stiles reached his hand out to grab the little box from his son. He opened it gently, trying to make sure he didn't break whatever the present was. Surprisingly, there was only a note:

_Follow the trail and you will find your present_

"Come on Jayden, let's go for a walk." Stiles picked up his son, put on their puffy winter coats that made them both look like they were twice their original size and headed outside. Stiles' eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

A path was lit up with blue and white Christmas lights, a low song could be heard playing in the distance. Stiles took a step off of the porch, his son still in his arms, and headed down the lighted path.

The farther they got on the trail, the louder the music got and the lights start to turn into just white lights. It began to snow.

The two continued their journey down the path. Soon, they came to a circular clearing. It was surrounded by more white Christmas lights. A dusting of fluffy snow on the ground and "I'll be Home for Christmas" playing.

Stiles walked to the middle of the clearing, gradually spun around, trying to take the beauty in.

"Papa!" Jayden yelled and wiggled himself free of his dad's embrace. He ran over to his other dad and leaps into the big strong arms.

Stiles stood in utter shock at the figure in front of him. Was he actually there? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. _'Nope, this is not a dream'_

"Daddy! Look! Papa! Papa's home!" The little one shouted.

Derek smiled at his son as he picked him up and started walking towards Stiles, his lover, his mate, and the father to his, _their_ , son.

Stiles face was already streaked with tears. He looked up at the dark haired man in front of him. "Is it really you?" He whispered.

Derek walked closer, placing Jayden on the ground, grabbing his mate by the waist and pulling him in close.

"Will this answer your question?" Derek leans down and kisses Stiles.

Breaking the kiss, Stiles spoke against Derek's lips. "It's really you, you've come home" He grabbed Derek tighter, burying his face into the elder's chest. Derek strokes the back of his mate's head.

"Yes, it's really me, I'm here. Come on, let's go back to the house."

Once back at the house, Jayden ran inside to the presents and Derek lifted Stiles up, bridal style, and carried him into the living room.

"I see he already opened his presents" Derek said laughed quietly

"Yeah, he was so excited. How did you get in without waking him up?"

"I have my ways" Derek winks and kisses Stiles on his head.

Jayden, noticing that he was the only one with presents, ran over to his parents, tugging on Stiles' shirt.

"Daddy, where's your present?" Jayden asks, shinning blue eyes meeting a pool of brown.

Stiles became speechless and picks up his son. He looks towards Derek. "I already have my present." He reaches out his free arm and grabs Derek.

Derek holds onto his mate and son tightly, afraid of being taken away from them again so soon. Embracing them, never wanting to let go. "Stiles?"

His mate turned his head to face Derek. "Yeah?"

"I know this is normally your thing, but, can we eat, I'm starving"

Stiles laughs. "Yeah, we can eat." Dropping the little boy, Stiles turned to walk to the kitchen, his son and mate following.

Stiles forgot that he did not pick up all of the flour from the night before.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Derek scans the kitchen that looks like some sort of bomb went off.

" _Your_ son wanted to make cookies." Stiles states with a little laugh present in his voice.

"Hey, he's your son too." Derek retorted.

"Yes, but he acts more like you" Stiles reaches for the broom and dust pan that fell during the previous night when he fell asleep at the counter.

"Ha, ok, whatever. Anyways, where are the cookies?"

"Right here." Stiles picked up some flour and tossed it in Derek's face.

"Really Stiles?" Derek's eyes flashed before he followed Stiles' action. He grabs flour and throws it at his mate. The flour battle starts again. Jayden joining in on the seemingly never ending fight.

Stiles picks up little Jayden and starts running as he is trying to dodge Derek's attacks. Jayden on the other hand, laughing, grabs flour whenever he could and threw it back at Derek. This time, the fight continued in the living room, the hallway, upstairs, their bedrooms and even outside. Then it turned into a snow ball fight.

"Gotcha!" Stiles was able to hit Derek. "Attack little guy!" Stiles whisks Jayde up into his arms and charges at Derek. Jayden squeals in delight as his other dad takes a hold of him, spinning him around.

"I got you papa!"

"You sure did little guy." Derek looks up at his mate approaching him, getting an idea. "Hey Jayden, I think daddy is feeling left out." Derek smirks between his son and Stiles. Jayden, knowing what his papa was suggesting, jumps from Derek's arms, runs at full speed at Stiles and knocks his daddy to the ground.

"I got you too daddy!"

Stiles was laughing at his son. "Not for long" Stiles told his son sitting on top of him. He begins tickling the boy.

"Daddy!" Jayden couldn't control his laughter. He tries to free himself from his daddy's grip but fails.

Derek approaches the scene in front of him. The man looks on longingly upon the two most important people in his life and realizes just how much he has missed in the past two years. How he wished that he didn't have to leave the two people that brought so much joy to his life. He was back now and wasn't leaving any time soon. He had to make up for the lost time. A squeal from Jayden brought Derek out of his train of thoughts. He walked closer to the two.

"We better go get cleaned up, your aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents are waiting for us at Scott's house."

"Did you say 'cousins'?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek. "Yeah, about a year after you left, Scott, Allison and Lydia and Jackson had their own kids, Chloe and Hunter.

_Since Derek left two years ago, the pack grew closer and would help Stiles whenever they could. Little Jayden grew close to his aunts and uncle, cousins and of course his grandparents. Stiles was grateful that they were there to help him and it helped Jayden know the word 'pack'._

_Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia, about a year after Derek left, had started their own families. Scott and Allison had a baby girl named Chloe, and Jackson and Lydia had a little boy named Hunter. Their children were still too small to do anything pack related so Allison and Lydia would take care of them while Scott and Jackson trained._

_Scott and Jackson would teach Jayden how to fight, even though he hadn't been through his first shift yet._

_Allison and Lydia were mother figures to the little boy. When Jayden would come in from outside with a cut or scrape, their motherly instincts would kick in and take care of the little one._

_Jayden's grandparents also did a wonderful job at raising and helping with Jayden. Stiles' father would take Jayden on a ride in his patrol car every chance he got and Melissa would bring home stuff from the hospital so Jayden could play doctor._

_Without the pack, Stiles was not sure how he could have done it alone. He would never be able to repay them._

The three were now back inside. Stiles grabbed Jayden's hand and led the little boy to the bathroom to give him a bath.

Ten minutes later, a wet and very naked Jayden runs out of the bathroom.

"Jayden this is not the time to play, we have to get ready" The flustered Stiles yells as he tries to catch his son.

Derek heard the commotion. He walks up the stairs just in time to grab his naked son. Stiles came to a stop in front of Derek. He reaches out for the boy and took him into his room so he could dress him. A few seconds later, Jayden came barreling out of the room, fully dressed. He ran past Derek, down the stairs to play with his new toys.

Derek walks to the end of the hallway to his son's room, leaning against the door frame. Stiles was mumbling to himself.

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned around. "Like I said before, he is _your_ son"

Smiling, Derek saunters over to Stiles.

"Come on, let's get ready."

\---

"Jayden it's time to go!" Stiles shouts up stairs to his son. He hears footsteps barreling down the hallway to the staircase. The little boy flies down the stairs, about to pounce on Stiles when Derek grabs him in midair.

"Not fair!" Little Jayden cries out, trying to free himself from Derek's grip.

Derek chuckles. He grabs Stiles by the waist and heads out to the car. Derek places the boy in his car seat, noticing Stiles getting in the driver's side.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Stiles looks at him. "I'm getting in the car, why?"

"I'm home now, I'll drive. Now hand over the keys." Derek sticks out his arm, palm up, signaling for his mate to hand over the keys.

Stiles looks at the hand in front of him, and then back up at Derek. "No, I want to drive. You have been very busy and well, I just want to drive"

"Stiles just hand over the keys."

"Nope." Stiles jumps into the car, locking the doors and leaving his mate out in the cold.

Derek sighs and taps on the window. "Stiles come on; I would like to drive my camero."

The stubborn man in the car refuses to let Derek in until he lets him drive the car this one last time. He rolls down the window a smidge, just enough so he can hear Derek better.

"Derek just this one last time. I've taken great care of her, so you can let me drive her this last time."

The werewolf sighs, agreeing to let his mate drive the car. He walks around the car to get in but notices that the doors are still locked. He taps on the window, Stiles looks at him and Derek points down, telling Stiles to unlock the doors.

"Ok, hold on." As Stiles reaches to unlock the door, Derek reaches at the handle at the same time. He taps on the window again.

Stiles reaches for the lock again and Derek grabs the handle, both hitting the button and grabbing the handle at the same time.

"Stiles let me in!" the now impatient werewolf demands.

"Hold on, you're grabbing the handle at the same time. I'm going to unlock the door now so just hold on." Stiles reaches for the button again. 'Click'

"Stiles!"

"Derek! I told you I was going to unlock it, step back!"

Derek takes a few steps back. Stiles hits the button again, this time unlocking the door. Smiles, "You may now enter"

Derek makes his way back to the car, gets in and puts on his seat belt. He looks at his mate. "You're unbelievable."

Stiles puts the camero in drive and starts heading towards Scott's house. Derek, sitting in the passenger seat, has a million thoughts going through his head. _'Damn I'm becoming Stiles'_ He thought to himself.

He finally speaks up. "Other than the kids, has anything else changed?" Derek asks.

"Not really" Stiles replies. "They all really miss you Derek, believe it or not. It's been tuff without a proper alpha to lead us."

"Do you think they'll still accept me as their alpha? I mean it's been so long since I have been home."

Stiles reaches a hand to place it on Derek's thigh. "Derek" he begins. "Did you not just hear me? I said they miss you, a lot. It has been a hard two years for all of us but we managed somehow. Every single one of them pulled their weight and were there at the snap of a finger if they were needed, but now, it's time for our alpha to take his proper place again and lead us, make us whole again. Make us a pack."

There was a small tear that escapes Derek's eye that Stiles notices, but let it slide. He thinks about how hard it must be for Derek to return after being away for two years, everything changed. But now, now it didn't matter, Derek was home and now he could resume his rightful place as alpha again.

Stiles continued driving. Derek and him were lost in their own thoughts and little Jayden in the back was asleep. The newly reunited family made their way into the driveway of the McCall's. Stiles looks over at Derek, rubbing his hand.

"You ready?" he asks.

Derek nods his head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two get out of the car. Stiles grabs their sleeping son and walks in front of the car to meet with Derek.

"Here we go." The two walk to the front porch of the house, surprised that one of the betas didn't already have the door opened.

Stiles knocked. "Coming!" a voice could be heard from behind the door. It was Allison.

Before she opened the door, she yelled something back at Scott. "Hold on I'll be there as soon as I get the do-"She stood in shock at the sight of Derek in front of her, her eyes filling up with tears. "Derek?" she said in a disbelief whisper.

"Allison I need you- Derek is that you?" Scott was now coming around the corner.

"Guys! Guys! Derek's back!" Scott shouts back at the others who were still in the kitchen.

Running footsteps could be heard making their way to the front door. Allison, by this time, already had Derek in her embrace.

"Hi Allison." Derek pats her back.

The rest of the pack made their way to the door. "Derek" Lydia spoke, pushing the others out of her way to also hug Derek.

The alpha was taken aback by her gesture but was glad that his pack was happy to have him home.

Scott and Jackson on the other hand just stood there. Once Lydia finally broke the hug, they both shook Derek's hand. Their alpha looked at them with a ' _are-you–serious-I-have–been-gone-for-two-years–an-all-you-do-is–shake-my-hand'_ look. He pulls both betas in for a hug.

Stiles' father and Melissa make their way to the door with the youngest members of the pack. Derek notices right away. A smile is brought to his face.

Melissa is the first to speak between the two. She walks up to Derek, giving him a one handed hug. "It's nice to have you home Derek." The alpha nods. His father-in-law makes his way through the crowd. He shakes Derek's hand. "Welcome home son."

Derek lets a tear slip from his eye. The others notice but they don't say anything. Allison and Scott grab their daughter and Jackson and Lydia grab their son.

"Derek," Scott started. "We want you to meet the newest members of your pack. This is Chloe"

"And this is Hunter." Jackson finished.

Derek looks down at the two little bundles. Chloe was fast asleep whereas for Hunter, he was wide awake and looking directly into Derek's eyes. Hunter's eyes flash to a golden color, recognizing the alpha. The alpha reached his hand out and Hunter grabbed one of his fingers.

"Hello little one."

"Merry Christmas to you guys too. I'm fine by the way." Stiles spoke up, feeling a little left out.

Derek turned around to look at his mate. He wraps one arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him in close.

"We didn't forget about you Stiles." Allison snuck around the others and hugs Stiles.

'Beep!' Melissa turned around to look at the kitchen. She realizes that it was the timer going off, signaling that the food was ready. "Let's get these three out of the cold" Stiles' father said while closing the door behind the group.

The group walk towards the kitchen, Derek following. It has been an extremely long time since he set foot in the house. Even though he probably could navigate through with his senses, he was too busy looking at everything. So much has changed in the last few years.

The hallway and staircase is cluttered with baby toys, there were a dozen or more new pictures of Chloe, Hunter, Jayden and the rest of the pack. They were all smiling. However, one picture catches Derek's attention.

It was a picture of the group and must have been taken during one of the pack gatherings. The whole pack stood close together for the group photo. Melissa and Stiles' father standing close together, his hand on her shoulder. They both wore a huge smile, laughing at what the others were doing.

Allison, who was holding Chloe, was trying to stop her little girl from pulling on her long black curly locks of hair, while Scott was reaching for the baby to pull her away.

Jackson and Lydia were running around, hunched over, trying to catch their son, who was crawling on the ground.

Then, smack dab in the middle of the picture was Stiles and Jayden. Stiles, with a crooked smile, was sitting cross-legged on the ground as a little boy, Jayden, who stood on his dad's thigh, hugging him around the neck.

Derek chuckled lightly to himself as he felt arms around his waist. "That was one of the best days ever." Stiles spoke.

"How was it that you and Jayden managed to be the only calm ones in the picture?"

"Well, right before this picture was taken, Jayden was jumping and crawling all over me. The camera just got lucky to capture this. Which I'm glad, we seem to be the only normal ones according to this picture"

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles.

"Break it up, break it up. There's plenty of you two to have alone time, but right now, it's pack time." Lydia joked as she walked past the two to go into the kitchen.

"Everyone, it's time to eat" Melissa shouts.

Stiles' eyes grew wide at Melissa's statement. He led his husband into the kitchen, where the rest of the pack had already been seated.

Stiles' father was at the head of the table, Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia on his left and Melissa at the other end of the table. Jayden took his normal seat at the right side of the Sheriff. Stiles led Derek to the seat they save for him every year and Stiles sat on the left of his son. Chloe and Hunter were in their high chairs, next to their parents.

The Sheriff stood up, clearing his throat, he began. "This is a very special time of year that we are blessed with each other's company, but this year, it is extra special. Finally, after two long years, Derek is home." He raised his glass, the others doing the same. "Welcome home Derek." There were whistles and cheers for the newly returned alpha, who mumbled 'thank you' to everyone.

Stiles leaned over to Derek and kisses him on the cheek. "Yes, Derek, welcome home." Not one much for being sappy, broke the moment. "Now let's eat!"

The Sheriff filled everyone's plate with every food item. When the food was placed in front of the werewolves and the three mates plus little Jayden, none bothered to take a bite of the delicious food in front of them.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Melissa questions as she swallowed her first bite.

"No, there's nothing wrong with your cooking, we're just waiting." Scott tells his mother, who looked confused.

The Sheriff, having had Derek over before for dinner, remembers and instantly felt a little guilty, he immediately stopped eating and told Melissa what was going on.

"Melissa, there's nothing wrong, the food tastes fantastic, but they will not eat until Derek starts first."

Melissa, still new and never having the _whole_ pack over before, was still confused. "Why?" she questions.

Stiles, being Derek's mate, responds: "This big guy right here," he motions towards Derek, "well, since he is the alpha of our little pack, he is the first one to eat, then the rest of us can join in."

Scott explains a little more. "That is why, like at previous gatherings, everyone would wait until Stiles and Jayden would start to eat. Stiles and Jayden, especially Stiles, is the closest thing this pack had to an alpha, because he is Derek's mate."

Derek grew extremely proud of his pack. Not only had his pack helped Stiles when he needed it, but they also treated his mate with the same respect as they would if he was there.

"Papa" Little Jayden tugged on Derek's sleeve, "can we eat now?"

The alpha smiles, taking his first bite "Ok little man, we can eat now."

The other werewolves plow through their first course and were on their second when the others were just finishing their first.

After dinner, the group helps with cleaning the kitchen and then took off running to the living room to open gifts.

"Papa over here!" Jayden grabs Derek's hand and pulls him to his normal spot, closest to the tree, another sign of respect for the alpha and his family.

Derek follows and sit where his son told him. "Here." The little boy tugs his father onto the floor and scurries into his lap. Stiles sits beside his husband and son leans against Derek.

The others pile into the room. Jackson and Lydia sitting on the couch with Hunter, Scott, Allison and Chloe on the floor, facing the alpha

Melissa and the Sheriff were the last two to come into the room. The Sheriff leans against the doorframe and Melissa takes a seat on the reclining chair.

Jayden starts to hand out presents to the others. Grabbing one by one and giving it to the designated person.

"Aunt Alli." He waddles over to Allison with the wrapped box that was as big as him.

"Thank you Jayden." Allison places a kiss on his head.

Jayden picks up another one, repeating the process of reading the name and handing it to the person. There was one package left. It was for Derek.

Jayden walks over to his dad, hands it to him: "Here Papa"

Derek takes it with a confused look.

Stiles whispers, "Every year we place a present under the tree for you." Derek still looks confused.

"It was our way of wishing to spend Christmas with you again." Lydia states.

The alpha was at a loss for words. Even when he was away, his pack made sure they had a place for him at the dinner table and a present under the tree.

"Papa open present!" Jayden was bouncing up and down waiting for his papa to open his gift.

"Every year we would add to it." Stiles told Derek.

Derek examines the present closely. He finally unwraps the present, while the others had their eyes casted on him. There were multiple, individually wrapped DVD's. He walked over to the television after Melissa gave him permission and puts the first one in the DVD player and presses play. He stood back so he could watch what was unfolding on the screen.

The screen was black at first, then, Stiles' voice came on. "Today, we are having our first outing at the beach with the new members of the pack. Say hi everyone" The video recorder panned to the left to show the pack. Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia were sitting on a beach towel, holding Chloe and Hunter. Melissa and the Sheriff were bringing more items from the van.

The video started to shake while a scream, followed by laughter could be heard.

"Jayden!" it was Stiles. Jayden snuck up behind his dad and jumped on his back, causing Stiles to fall.

"Gotcha daddy!" Jayden said while laughing and claiming victory.

The screen blacked out again. Stiles’ face was the first thing that popped up on the screen afterwards. "Derek, I just want you to know that Jayden is _your_ son." Once again, the video recorder was turned around. This time, it was not at the beach, but inside their house.

Stiles took the camera through the entire house to show the magnitude of what their son had done.

There was not a piece of house that was not covered in pillow feathers. The couch was torn to shreds, the television and lamp knocked over, every cabinet door opened and its contents thrown everywhere, there was a toilet paper trail that ran from the bathroom and into every room of the house, except one.

Stiles stopped in front of a closed door, knocking on it lightly before talking. "Jayden, what are you doing?" There was not a response, so Stiles opened the door, leading to his son's room, and gasped at the sight in front of him.

Jayden, after he destroyed the living room, continued 'playing' in his room. His pillows were torn to shred, leaving his floor covered in feathers, his bed sheets were destroyed and the little boy was found jumping up and down on his bed.

"Like I said Derek, he is your son."

The video ended there and Derek was handed another DVD. He put it in the player.

This time, the group was met with Scott's face.

"Derek, happy birthday, hope you come home soon. Everyone misses you like crazy, plus, Stiles is getting cranky from not getting some"

"Scott!"

"What? It's true! Well anyways, happy birthday Derek."

Next was Allison with Chloe. "Stiles I don't even know what to say"

"Well it is his birthday, so I don't know, you could wish him a happy birthday"

"Yeah, but I mean, never mind. Happy birthday Derek. Come home soon."

Jackson, Lydia and Hunter could be seen on the television next. Lydia was the first to talk. "Happy birthday big guy, wish you were here to celebrate with us. Jackson are you going to say something?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Uh, well, happy birthday."

Last, it was Stiles with Jayden. "Just hold the camera."

"Is this thing even working? Is that red light supposed to flash like that?" Scott asked, whipping the camera around.

"Dude, just point it towards us. Geesh."

"Ok, I think I got it. Ok, go."

"What do you want to tell your papa Jayden?"

"Hey! That's me!" Jayden exclaims when he saw himself on the screen. Stiles patts his head.

The group focused back on the television in front of them.

Stiles whispered something in Jayden's ear. "Oh yeah, I got it daddy. Happy birthday Papa. I miss you. Bye." Jayden looks at Stiles. "Is that good daddy? I told Papa happy birthday and that I miss him."

Stiles was holding back his tears when his little boy turned to him. "Yeah, little guy, that was good." Jayden jumped out of his dad's lap and ran somewhere behind the camera. Stiles was now sitting by himself.

"Derek, come home to us soon. We all love and miss you, just come back home safe to us. Happy birthday. I love you."

The screen went black.

Derek stood staring blankly at the black screen in front of him. It now hit him like a ton of bricks. Realizing how much he really missed in the past two years. The pack, the little one, Jayden… _Stiles._ All the pack gatherings, his son's birthdays, every major holiday. He couldn't and wouldn't leave them again, not after being away for two years.

The rest of the pack continued to stay where they were seated, watching and waiting for Derek to move, say something, anything.

Little Jayden squirms his way out of his daddy's lap, with Stiles' protest, he made his way over to his other dad, tugging on his pant leg.

Derek looks down at his son, still not saying a word.

"Papa" the little boy began, "are you glad to be home?"

Derek smirks, bends over to pick up his little boy, "Yes Jayden, I am." He turns around to face the rest of the pack, holding back tears. "These past two years have been extremely difficult for me being away from my family. I am grateful that each and every one of you helped Stiles when he needed help and giving him, and Jayden, the same respect you would if I were here." He broke off, trying to hold back tears, noticing this, Stiles gets up and walks over to his mate and son, embracing them.

The rest of the pack filed out of the room silently, trying to give the family some privacy. The three did not notice, even if they did, they didn't care.

Stiles pulls back from the other two in order to look at Derek. "Derek, let's go home." Derek leans down, kisses his mate's forehead, turning them around to face the door way and walk out of the room.

"We think we're going to go home." Stiles told the group.

The pack nodded in understanding, except for Scott. The beta walks over to Stiles, pulled him aside, trying to have some privacy.

Stiles looked at his best friend in confusion.

"Stiles," Scott starts, "I know Derek just got home and stuff but can he possibly, well Jackson and I were wondering…"

Stiles, finally understanding what his friend was trying to ask, "Yeah, go on"

Scott's face brightens up, "Thanks man!" Scott hugs Stiles before turning to the others in the room.

There was a silent conversation going on between Derek, Scott and Jackson. Finally, Derek sighed, the betas taking this as a yes, rush out of the door. Derek walks over to his husband, kissing him again before walking out of the door to meet up with the others.

"What are they doing?" Melissa asks the others. She was still new to the whole werewolf thing.

"Come on, we'll show you." The Sheriff, having had the alpha over and attended a couple pack meetings before, escorts Melissa outside as the others file out of the house to watch what was taking place.

Just outside of the back door, the two betas and their alpha were taking off their shirts, creating a pile in the middle of the back yard.

Melissa leans over to whisper to the Sheriff, only to be interrupted by two little hands, pushing them apart.

"Papa!" Jayden called out rushing up to Derek. "I want to go"

Derek picks up his little boy, "Jayden, you have to have your first shift before you can go."

Stiles walks up to the four, trying to grab a hold of his son. "Come on Jayden, one day you'll be able to go, just not now, let's go stand with the others."

Jayden starts to throw a fit. "I want to go with Papa!"

"Jayden, someday you will be able to just not now"

Jayden continues to cry and lash out at his two fathers. Derek and Stiles look to one another, not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, a low growl could be heard. The two fathers and betas hear the growl but do not know where the sound came from.

Derek looks behind him at the two betas. They shrug their shoulders. The alpha turns around, hearing a gasp from his mate.

"Der…" Stiles started. Derek's eyes grew wide. He was no longer holding their little boy. In Jayden's place was his wolf form, his first shift.

Derek, now realizing what happened, replaces his surprised expression with one of a proud papa.

"Jayden! You… It's…. I'm so proud of you!" Derek embraces his pup with strong arms. Stiles was still in shock at what just happened. He knew this day would come sometime, just not so soon. His little boy was growing up too fast, he wasn't ready for this.

Derek noticed the tears in Stiles' eyes. He set down his little wolf and hugged Stiles.

"Our little boy is growing up too fast, Derek, pretty soon, he'll be bringing home girls and he'll get married and have babies and…." Stiles started rambling on. Derek shut him up with a kiss.

"Ok…" was all Stiles was able to get out. Derek turned around, with his little boy in his wolf form, and walk towards the other two. Derek turns to look at his son.

"Jayden, stay close to me ok?"

Jayden let out a growl, letting his father know that he understood.

Derek looked back up at the two betas, now fully shifted. The alpha titled his head back, letting out a howl, letting the little town of Beacon Hills know that the alpha was back in town to stay. The four took off running into the woods.

Stiles takes a few steps back to the group that were waiting for the werewolves to take off into the surrounding forest. Melissa’s face was frozen in disbelief. She would always hear about the shift, but never witnessed the act before.

"Do… is that…." Melissa stutters.

Stiles smirked, "Yeah…" he pauses, whispering to himself, "My little boy is growing up so fast." A single tear makes its way down his cheek.

Another howl could be heard in the distance. Chloe and Hunter's eyes shifted in response to their alpha's howl.

"Love you too Derek, welcome home." Stiles whispered to himself as he felt hands grasping on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Goal accomplished! The story completed and uploaded before Christmas! 
> 
> Not much was changed from the original story, but I'm just trying to get the feel of writing again.
> 
> Hope every has a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
